In modern warfare the success of a mission is frequently dependent upon using the proper munition against the intended target. Munitions which use shaped charges having a single massive high velocity penetrator may be suitable against an armored vehicle such as a tank or armored personnel carrier, but ineffective against light, dispersed targets such as a group of trucks, supply vehicles, missile launchers or communication stations. In the past, an aircraft armed with a multiplicity of weapons to meet a variety of targets meant a possible loss of ability to counter a threat larger than anticipated of one particular kind. The high cost of guided missiles makes it extremely important that the warhead be suitable for defeating the intended target and having the capability of quickly and selectively changing the shape of the warhead's penetrating pattern. There are presently artillery fired target seeking munitions having applications requiring the ability to select to project either a single penetrator or a number of small penetrators or fragments spread out in a controlled pattern.
Prior art devices have tried to solve this problem of selectable effects through the use of different or multiple initiation points for the shape charge munition. The complex shape of the detonation wave produced was intended to interact with the liner causing it to break up into a number of individual fragments. The problem with this approach is that it requires a relatively complex initiation scheme. A simpler approach was therefore sought and may be found in the present invention hereinafter described.